one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roserade vs Wario
Roserade vs Wario is a fight in The Lurking Shadow Tournament, Round 3. It pits Wario from Nintendo and Roserade from Nintendo. Remember, whoever wins will take a spot for gold in The Lurking Shadow Tournament. Description Pokemon vs Super Mario Bros.! These 2 will do whatever it takes to take a spot in The Finale, but who will be the one to do so? Vote who wins! Pre Fight Location: Mushroom Kingdom. On the search for a new home, Roserade and co. ventured through a very grassy terrain. Their search was interrupted by the sound of panicking Foongus and Amoonguss, who were being chased by man in a yellow hat and purple overalls. Who could this possibly be? Wario caught up with a Foongus and threw it upwards and was about to catch it in his mouth, thinking it was a power-up. Roserade rushed in and caught the Foongus just in time. This made Wario very angry. He growled and charged for Roserade, who set the Foongus aside and charged back. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Melee (Rocket Raccoon's Theme, 0:00-0:56) Wario, of course, farted. This caused a fart cloud to form, clouding Roserade's view. She eventually felt punches and kicks all over. The pokemon tried to spray her poison at Wario, but she never heard a groan of shriek or yell, which made her think it missed Wario. Before long, the fart cleared to reveal Wario about to use Chomp on the Pokemon. Roserade thought fast and threw Sludge Bomb at Wario, causing Wario to stop his Chomp and take damage. Roserade then sent a barrage of kicks on Wario, blasting the miner through several tries. Wario swiftly picked himself up, whipping out his motorcycle and chucking it at Roserade. This hit Roserade, slamming her into a tree. As Wario lunged out at Roserade, she used Protect, blocking Wario from hitting her. This gave Roserade a chance to shove the motorcycle off of her and Facade. This blasted Wario straight into a boulder, cracking it and Wario shrieking in pain. Roserade followed up with Toxic Spikes, making Wario land butt-first onto the spikes, Wario's expression in shock. Wario used Corkscrew, taking a lot of damage on Roserade. The pokemon took some time to use Grassy Terrain, healing her. Wario slapped his hand into his head before Roserade blasted Solar Beam at Wario. The Miner knew it was over. It was helpless fighting her anymore. He was hit directly with the Beam, blasting him head first into a waterfall, knocking him out cold. K.O This had to be another one of those fated battles Mewtwo was talking about! Roserade thought to herself. As Breloom and the Shroomish came over to make sure she was alright, Roserade reassured them that she would heal in due time. But Roserade had a funny feeling that the wars were not quite over yet. As she ventured towards a mall, she realized that something wasn't quite right. She instructed Breloom and the Shroomish to wait while she went to see what was going on. She saw a human shooting another human, killing him instantly. The disturbed Roserade threw a Poison Sting at the murderer. "CRUD!" he yelled, turning to face his attacker. Conclusion This Melee's Victory Goes To.... ROSERADE!!!! Votes Roserade or Wario? Roserade: 12 Votes Wario: 8 Votes By KO or Death? KO: 10 Votes Death: 10 Votes I have chosen to end this fight in KO, since I like Wario to much to kill him. The winner, is Roserade by KO. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Pokemon vs Super Mario. Bros' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music